<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories and Storms by writermegs17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764956">Stories and Storms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17'>writermegs17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Libby Jane [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Women (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4-year-old Libby Lawrence is afraid of thunder and Laurie tells her a story to calm her fears</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Lawrence/Amy March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Libby Jane [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stories and Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dark clouds cover the summer skies of Concord, Massachusetts as 4-year-old Libby Lawrence stirs in her bed. She hates the loud clash of thunder so she covers her head with the blankets and clutches her favorite soft doll. Normally, the safety of her little cocoon helps her to quiet the noise and drift off to sleep,but tonight the thunder is so loud and frightening she starts to cry. Libby desperately wants to show her mama and daddy what a big brave girl she is, but the fear is too big to handle on her own, so she runs into her parents room, and quickly awakens Daddy, who like her is a light sleeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Libby, what are you doing up so late, my darling girl?” He asks her in the soft voice that always makes her feel safe and warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thunder’s too loud, and I’m scared.” She says, wiping at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father looks at her with soft eyes, lighting the smallest lamp and  sitting down in the armchair across the room, like he does on most late nights.“Oh, I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to be brave, I really did, I promise.” Libby says, sobbing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, sweet girl, I have no doubt that you were very brave, don’t cry, it’s alright. Come and sit with me and you’ll feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libby shrugs her little shoulders and climbs up on Laurie’s lap. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a story? That always makes you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of story will it be tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a real story, Daddy. No princesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Libby, have I ever told you about the day I married your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libby smiles “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was in Paris, on a quiet summer day and it was the last thing we expected to do at the time ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean there was no party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you get married with no party? Mama loves parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well your mother was supposed to marry this very fancy gentleman named Fred Vaughn. Only she didn’t, because she didn’t love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and then your mother found me and told me, and I was so relieved that I kissed her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We couldn’t spend another day apart so right before we left on the ship back to America we got married at a little chapel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All by yourselves, that must have been boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurie chuckles, Libby clearly inherited her mother’s knack for brutal honesty. “You see, your mother and I were so in love that we didn’t care, we ran to the chapel, and on the way there, I picked a few wildflowers, because your mother is so beautiful that I thought she deserved </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty on her wedding day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still love mama that much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even more, and do you know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she gave me you. And you, miss Libby Jane are the most beautiful little girl in the whole world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more, now I think it’s time for you to go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to, the thunder’s still loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how about you go get your sleepy time doll and sleep in here. Just be careful not to wake Mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later Libby climbs into the bed just as her mother is awakened by the storm. “Libby Jane, what are you doing in here?” Amy says, rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The storm woke me, so Daddy said I could sleep here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy smiles “Did he now? You’ve got Daddy wrapped around your little finger,now don’t you?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurie laughs, kisses Amy on the cheek, and smiles. She got that from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did so, you get me to do just about anything, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Baby?” Amy asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you married daddy, and not that other fancy gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy gives Laurie a pointed look. “You told our daughter about Fred Vaughn? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted a story. A real story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you told her about my almost betrothed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I told her about our wedding day and he is an important side note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not mad, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not my lord, our daughter asked for a story, and you told her ours, which is quite possibly the sweetest thing you’ve ever done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you even more now, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy smiles, kissing her husband softly “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww, don’t kiss in front of me.” Libby says matter of factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Libby, I hope you always think kissing is gross.” Laurie says smiling </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, Daddy. One day I’m going to marry a man who’s even richer and more handsome than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy looks at the two adorable people in front of her and smiles “Alright, silly girl, time to go back to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mama! I don’t want to. The thunder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Libby, listen to your mother and try to go back to sleep, she and I will protect you. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I love you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more, my darling girl, always.” Laurie says kissing Libby on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes for Libby’s eyes to drift shut, and when they do, Amy can’t help but to smile at how closely the little angel is snuggled to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laurie?” Amy whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my love?” Laurie replies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being the absolute best father to Libby, I’m not always so patient with her. She needs someone gentle like you. She’s such a sweet and sensitive little girl. You get her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She loves you, just as much as I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just nice to fall even more in love with you because of how much you adore her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the best thing we’ve ever done, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy smiles, turning her gaze to perfect, sleeping Libby, and  thanking god for the quiet perfection life had become. “She definitely is, good night my love.” She says, snuggling up and quickly following asleep</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>